the_final_conflict_of_all_thingsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ender Darkos/The Final Conflict of all Things Tier List
So, that blog will present you the tier list The list is from strongest to weakest, so weaker characters are below stronger, I will precise if they are equal High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 1. 1st Strongest Abstract Entities *El (Light/Creator) *Erebus (Darkness/Destroyer) *Eve (Life/Mother Godess) *Adam (Death/White Horseman) *Ginnungagap (Void/Abyss) *Heka (Magic/Merlin) Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 2. 2nd Strongest Abstract Entities *Shards (Aspect Portion of a Primordial Being) **Sheol (Shard of Darkness/Erebus) **Oblivion (Shard of Void/Ginnungagap) 3. 3rd Strongest Abstract Entities *Demiurges (Primordial and Mortal Hybrid) **Jesus Christ (Demiurge of Light/El) **Seth (Demiurge of Death/Adam) *Azathoth (First Lovecraftian Elder Thing) 4. 4th Strongest Abstract Entities *Prime Monsters (Primordial Monsters) **Ziz (Sky Monster/First Prime Monster) **Behemoth (Land Monster/Second Prime Monster) **Leviathan (Sea Monster/Third Prime Monster) *Ethon (Son of Prometheus and of Gabriel/Arch-Pseudotheos/Archangel-Titan Hybrid/Second Member of the Sovereigns) *Lucien Lichttrager (Son of Satanael and of Levis/Arch-Nephalem/Archangel-Archdemon Hybrid/First Member of the Sovereigns) *Harold (Son of Nyarlathotep and of Ariel/Arch-Scotoluxan/Angel-Lovecraftian Elder Thing/Sixth Member of the Sovereigns) *Lancelot (Son of Nimue and of Camael/Arch-Avalonite/Angel-Archfairy Hybrid/Fifth Member of the Sovereigns) *Anaon (Daughter of Samael and of Barachiel/Arch-Necrotheist/Angel-Necrosian Hybrid/Fourth Member of the Sovereigns) *Mike Lightbringer (Messiah/Son of Lucifer/Arch-Nephilim/Third Member of the Sovereigns) *Damien Thorn (Antichrist/Son of Lucifer/Young Arch-Cambion/Seventh Member of the Sovereigns) 5. 5th Strongest Abstract Entities *Mature Arch-Hybrids **Arch-Nephilims (Archangel-Human Hybrids) **Arch-Cambions (Archdemon-Human Hybrids) **Arch-Warlocks (Archdemon-Witch Hybrids) **Arch-Necromancers (Necrosian-Human Hybrids) **Arch-Heroes (Protogenos-Human Hybrids) ***Niebo (Child of the Sky/Son of Ouranos) **Arch-Horrors (Lovecraftian Elder Thing-Human Hybrids) **Arch-Elves (Fairy-Human Hybrids) ***Mordred (Killer of Arthur/Son of Morgana) *Satan (First Archdemon/Archdemon of Pride) *Lucifer (First Archangel/Shine of God/Last Archdemon) *Young Arch-Hybrids **Young Arch-Nephilims (Archangel-Human Hybrids) **Young Arch-Cambions (Archdemon-Human Hybrids) **Young Arch-Warlocks (Archdemon-Witch Hybrids) **Young Arch-Necromancers (Necrosian-Human Hybrids) **Young Arch-Heroes (Protogenos-Human Hybrids) **Young Arch-Horrors (Lovecraftian Elder Thing-Human Hybrids) **Young Arch-Elves (Fairy-Human Hybrids) Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence All Primordial Species Level Entities are equal, including Younger Horsemen and Guardians. *Archangels (Primordial Angels/First Creations of El) **Michael (Second Archangel/Who is like God) **Satanael (Second Archangel/Who opposes God) **Uriel (Third Archangel/Flame of God) **Raphael (Fourth Archangel/Healing of God) **Gabriel (Fifth Archangel/Messenger of God) **Raguel (Sixth Archangel/Justice of God) *Archdemons (Primordial Demons/Second Creations of El) **Levis (Second Archdemon/Archdemon of Envy) **Aamon (Third Archdemon/Archdemon of Wrath) **Asmodeus (Fourth Archdemon/Archdemon of Lust) **Beelzebub (Fifth Archdemon/Archdemon of Gluttony) **Belphegor (Sixth Archdemon/Archdemon of Sloth) **Mammon (Seventh Archdemon/Archdemon of Greed) *Protogenoi (Primordial Deities/First Creations of Eve) **Tartarus (Underworld Embodiment) **Gaea (Earth Embodiment) **Ouranos (Sky Embodiment) **Pontos (Sea Water Embodiment) **Tiamat (Mountain Water Embodiment) **Nyx (Night Embodiment) *Horsemen (Conceptual Embodiments) **Hunger (Famine/Black Horseman) **Krieg (War/Red Horseman) **Krankheit (Pestilence/Green Horseman) *Necrosians (Primordial Reapers/First Creations of Adam) **Malthael **Samael **Azrael *Lovecraftian Elder Things (First Creations of Erebus) **Nyarlathotep (Second Lovecraftian Elder Thing) **Nyog-Sothep (Third Lovecraftian Elder Thing) **Yog-Sothoth (Fourth Lovecraftian Elder Thing) **Shub-Niggurath (Fifth Lovecraftian Elder Thing) *Archfairies (Primordial Fairies/First Creations of Heka) **Oberon **Titania **Morgana **Nimue *Guardians **Nachiel (Guardian of Heaven's Gate) **Sorath (Guardian of Hell's Gate) Nigh-Omnipotence *Empowered Cambions (Empowered by Lucifer) *Empowered Nephilims (Empowered by Michael) Seraphiel Level Entities *Cthulu (First/High Tier Great Old One) *Firstborn Angels **Seraphiel (First/Chief of the Seraphims) **Kerubiel (First/Chief of the Cherubims) **Camael (First/Chief of the Powers) **Samyaza (First/Chief of the Dominions) Seraphim/Cherubim Level Entities *Seraphims *Lilith (First Demon/Blue-Eyed Demon) *Bael (First Demon/Blue-Eyed Demon) *Apep (First regular Deity) *Kronos (King Titan) *Zurvan (Second regular Deity) *Ra (Third regular Deity) *First Generation Titans **Oceanos (Titan of Sea) **Hyperion (Titan of East) **Krios (Titan of South) *Cherubims *Cyclops *Second/Third Generation Titans **Atlas (Titan of Strength) **Prometheus (Titan of Forethought) *Typhon (Father of All Monsters) *Hecatoncheires Powers/Dukes Level Entities *Powers (Higher Angels) **Rikbiel **Remiel *Cain (Knight of Hell-Alpha Vampire powered by Mark of Erebus and First Blade) *Giants *Metatron (Enoch/Son of Cain/Angelized Human) *Sandalphon (Eli/Angelized Human) *Kings of Hell (Yellow-Eyed Demons) **Andras **Dagon **Pazuzu **Malphas **Morrax **Adramelech **Orias *Princes of Hell (White-Eyed Demons) **Barbatos **Alastor **Balberith **Azazel *Ladon (Guardian of the Golden Apples) Grigori/Marquis/Titan Level Entities *Grigori (Higher Angels) **Gadreel **Ariel *Smaug (Alpha Dragon/Dragon Form) *Mid Tier Great Old Ones *Dukes (Purple-Eyed Demons) *Titans *Low Tier Great Old Ones *Malahidael (First/Chief of the Elohims) Chief Deity Level Entities *Chief Deities *Elohims *Echidna (Mother of All Monsters) *Cerberus (Guardian of Underworld Gates) *Alphard (Lernean Hydra) *Ophaniel (First/Chief of the Principalties) *Leo (Nemean Lion) *Marquis (Green-Eyed Demons) Hell Knight Level Entities *Principalties *Zadkiel (First/Chief of the Thrones) *Regular Cambions *Lords of Hell (Red-Eyed Demons) *Chimera *Sphinx *Thrones Angel Level Entities *Menadel (First/Chief of the Virtues) *Virtues *Zeruel (First/Chief of the Ishims) *Ishims *Mongels (Angel-Monster Hybrids) *Warlocks (Demon-Witch Hyrbid) Demon Level Entities *Dragons *Knights of Hell (Orange-Eyed Demons) **Malacoda (Second Knight of Hell) **Abbadon (Last Knight of Hell) *Phoenixes *Demonsters (Demon-Monster Hybrids) *Heralds of Hell (Black-Eyed Demons) Monster Level Entities *Monsters *Trained Hunters Human Level Entities *Hunters *Humans Category:Blog posts